beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.08.18 - Quick Cut: Premature Celebratory Breakfast
Ethan Carver woke early, as he normally does, and was preparing breakfast in the galley when Jason left to do whatever it is Jason does. Probably conquer a small kingdom or buy a baseball franchise. He waits ten or fifteen minutes to see if Jacob rises on his own, then gets a wicked idea. Loading up a large tray, he carries it to Jason's stateroom, then lets himself in, not bothering to knock. Though he does say, "Knock-knock! Rise and shine, sport. Your breakfast is getting cold." At least he has the decency to keep his eyes averted as he places the tray on a clear space atop the dresser. The smell of fresh crepes, cream cheese, and strawberries fills the room, along with orange juice, milk, and coffee. Jacob stirs, having slept in a bit--he's still been pretty wiped out from all the sleep he's missed lately--and reaches up to rub his eyes. Stretching some, he sits up and looks around. "Ethan," he mumbles, scrubbing a hand across his face. Then, "What... is that... smell?" His stomach gives an audible growl. "It smells really ''good. Also... coffee. Seems like a good idea. Share." He flashes a little not-awake-yet grin. Ethan Carver chuckles, moving a few things around on the tray, then carrying it over. "Well, sit up straight. Hafta balance it on your lap, I couldn't find one of those bed-tray things. And take it slow, the cream cheese, whipped cream, strawberry filling is pretty rich. Gonna have to run a couple extra miles to keep it off your hips." He places the tray across Jacob's lap, then grabs one of the plates for himself, carefully climbing onto the bed to sit beside the other teen. Jacob smirks at Ethan a bit, picking up a fork, and says, "I've never ''seen ''one of us get fat. I'm not sure it's even possible. Also: I'm pretty used to hunting and killing my own food as a wolf. If I can eat raw venison, I think I can handle... fancy pancakes?" Then, taking a less competitive tone, he says, "But man, this smells good!" He digs in happily, appropriately making noises of appreciation and savoring the food rather than, er, wolfing it down. Ethan Carver gives his eyes a small roll, balancing the plate on one knee as he digs in more carefully. "Aiden calls 'em fruit burritos, but they're really crepes. Creamy strawberry crepes, to be exact. I usually only make them for special occasions, but I figured today qualified, right? Not every day a guy pops his cherry." He reaches for one of the cups of coffee, taking a sip. Jacob stops with the fork halfway to his mouth and blinks at Ethan. Coughing slightly, he says, "Uh, Ethan... I hate to spoiler you, but... I didn't. We just... slept. I mean, ''smell. We didn't do anything ''but ''sleep." He shakes his head slowly, smirks a bit, and resumes munching on crepes. "Fruit burritos," he mumbles around the mouthful. "I like it." Ethan Carver frowns a bit as he slowly chews, nostrils flaring. After swallowing, he says, "Huh. Hadn't noticed. Hey, taking it slow is totally cool, man. I took it pretty slow with Liam. We haven't even...You don't wanna hear about it. But look at it this way: Jason's experienced, so your first time is gonna be pretty spectacular. Not like mine, all awkward fumbling and jabbing elbows in eyes. Let me tell you, the backseat of a '94 Buick Century isn't the least bit romantic. Vinyl sticks to everything. So yeah, take it slow, go at your own pace. It'll happen when you're ready." He flashes one of his cocky grins. "And when it does, I'll make you fruit burritos again." Laughing softly, Jacob says, "Noted." Then, feeling whimsical, he leans over and kisses Ethan on the cheek, smiling at him fondly. "There. See, I'm not afraid of being a big ol' homo, just like you," Jacob laughs. "Sure, I'm curious... nervous... all that. But I know it'll be awesome. Perk of the imprint, I guess." Ethan Carver grins at the kiss, giving his brows a waggle. "You and I are so doing some internet research later, dude. I'm not sending you out there completely unprepared. But first, is there a farmer's market in this town? I want to find some fresh produce. The stuff from the grocery store is okay and all, but I want something ''really ''fresh. So eat up, 'cuz we're going shopping this morning." And he sets to work on finishing his own breakfast.